


Hello From The Other Side

by 2queer4here



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deadpool meets tom, Peter from the Deadpool movie is who wade references in the last line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: “You’re not as cool as the real Spiderman.” Wade complains looking Tom up and down.
Kudos: 4





	Hello From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hello by Adele.

“You’re not as cool as the real Spiderman.” Wade complains looking Tom up and down.

  
  


“Do you think I’m portraying him well enough then?” Tom asks stupidly. It’s probably not the right thing to ask a very dangerous man who has followed him into his hotel room without the cast or crew, himself included, noticing. But Tom asks anyway- maybe from some sort of fucked up eternal need for validation or just because he hates awkward silences and it was the first thing to burst from his mouth. 

  
  


“People generally give you favourable reviews.” Deadpool shrugs.

He sheathed his swords giving Tom another once over before settling at his desk. He pops off the silver lid to the dinner Tom requested be waiting for him when he got back from set. The scary man picks through the unfairly expensive mac and cheese, he ignores the side bowl of mixed vegetables, and sucks the chicken right off the bone. 

  
  


“Yes, but what do you think?” Tom presses. He has an urge to know from someone who’s actually met the figure he’s playing if he’s doing well in his role or not. 

  
  


Deadpool thoughtfully sucks another bone clean before answering. 

  
  


“I think you’re doing okay kid. A little dorkier than the real Spidey, but you play him well.” He paused to gulp down Tom’s water. “I bet if Spidey had five minutes to breathe he’d see what you’re doing and be embarrassed to be the center of attention, but he’d say you’re a great actor and thank you for telling his story.”

  
  


Tom sat opposite of the man swallowing his every word with growing elation. Leaning forward to whisper he asked: “Is his name really Peter Parker?” 

  
  


Wade frowned. 

  
  


“Fuck, I hope not! I’ve already been in love with a man named Peter and I refuse to love two people with the same name.” 

  
  



End file.
